Wireless networks have evolved over the past decade to provide extensive mobile data and mobile Internet services. Subscribers routinely use their mobile devices to access streaming audio and video, read and send electronic mail, and browse the Internet. To support the increasing use of data and multimedia services, service providers must continually evolve their networks. As mobile data continues to expand, many service providers are moving toward next generation networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks. LTE is a 3GPP mobile specification that is designed to provide multi-megabit data rates, efficient radio networks, reduced latency, and improved mobility.
Traditionally, mobile networks have primarily followed two standards-based technologies—(1) GSM EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN)/Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UMTS) and (2) Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). The GERAN/UMTS-based networks provide a natural evolution to LTE. Many CDMA-based network operators have also decided to evolve toward the LTE specification. Those CDMA operators have evolved their networks to support “evolved High Rate Packet Data” (eHRPD) as a step on the migration path toward LTE. eHRPD allows mobile operators to upgrade existing HRPD packet core networks and integrating them with elements of the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) architecture. eHRPD allows for seamless service mobility and handoffs between the eHRPD and LTE networks.
CDMA operators are undergoing a phased migration in which existing HRPD networks evolve to eHRPD on the way to becoming LTE networks. To introduce eHRPD, a HRPD Serving Gateway (HSGW) is added to the CDMA network. The HSGW allows the inter-working between eHRPD and EPC and ensures mobility between eHRPD and LTE networks so that subscribers experience seamless handover between CDMA and LTE networks without dropping sessions and with reduced latency.
In a complex system, such as connected or overlapping CDMA/LTE networks, the tasks of measuring network performance, troubleshooting network operation, and controlling network service behavior can be very difficult for the network operator. Evolution of the network, such as the introduction and deployment of new network technology, causes additional instability and further problems in network measurement, troubleshooting and control. In order to perform these tasks, network operators often make use of external monitoring systems. These monitoring systems are typically connected to the network in a non-intrusive mode that allows them to sniff data from the network interfaces, processing the data and provide measurements and reports that help the network operator to manage its network. The monitoring system typically needs to track the subscribers' user equipment (UE) activities in order to provide detailed analysis of the services used by the subscribers and to collect information about the network's behavior for troubleshooting and optimization purposes.